Le fil rouge du destin
by Frenda-sama
Summary: Il existe une légende parlant d'un fil rouge du destin... Un fil invisible à l'oeil, reliant ceux qui sont destinés à se rencontrer et à s'aimer peut importe le temps, l'endroit ou les circonstances... Mukuro et Kyoya vont en être la preuve


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 6918 (Rokudo Mukuro x Hibari Kyoya)

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Le fil rouge du Destin**

* * *

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ P.O.V. Kyoya ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**_« Un fil rouge invisible relie ceux qui sont destinés à se rencontrer et ce, indépendamment du temps, de l'endroit ou des circonstances. Le fil peut s'étirer ou s'emmêler, mais il ne cassera jamais... »_**

Le destin n'est-ce pas... Un destin assez étonnant, rester bloqué avec une personne par un simple ''fil rouge'' et cela jusqu'à notre mort... Baliverne.

Je referme alors le livre que j'avais commencé à lire jusqu'au fameux passage du fil rouge du destin. Rien que dit penser me donne envie de mordre chacun de ces herbivores pour m'assurer qu'un destin pareil ne se produise jamais. Enfin bon, je me lève et descend du toit de l'école de Namimori suivi d'Hibird, en empruntant les escaliers, je n'allais tout de même pas sauter du toit.

Tout en descendant les escaliers, je vérifiais si tout était bien en ordre et si aucun herbivore faisait quelques choses de suspect pouvant nuire la tranquillité de cette école. Bien évidemment, cela ne se fait pas sans quelques petits coups de tonfas et des billets allés retour pour l'hôpital, enfin retour, je ne garantis rien...

Puis me voilà devant la porte de la salle du conseil disciplinaire. J'y entre et m'assieds directement sur mon siège en face d'un bureau en fermant les yeux pour me relaxer dans la tranquillité et le calme jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se fasse entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. J'ouvris les yeux mais avec ma frange et légèrement énervé, ils furent cachés.

J'allai alors en direction de l'entrée et l'ouvris pour voir simplement... :

**« Oh Kyoya ! Quelle bonne surprise ahah » **

Oui rien ce n'était rien d'autre que cet herbivore maladroit se croyant tout permis, assez pour venir troubler mon sommeil, Cavallone. Mais ce qu'il me surprit le plus de la scène, est qu'il se trouvait assis par terre emmêlé entre un fil rouge... De longues minutes passèrent entre le moment où j'avais passé la porte et le moment où il me sortit :

**« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage... ? »**

Ce fut beaucoup trop, de un voir son visage et de deux... Ce foutu fil rouge ! Assez pour donner ''quelques'' coups de tonfas et comme ces majordomes ne furent pas présent, il eut assez de mal à éviter mes coups et donc gagna à son tour le prix d'un allé retour ou simple à l'hôpital...  
D'un ennui total.

Enfin revenons à ce fil rouge... À croire qu'il me suivait n'importe où aujourd'hui, peu importe où j'allais, lisais, entendais, il avait toujours ces deux mots...  
_« fil rouge »_...

Je vais devoir forcer certaines personnes pour mettre une règle interdisant que ces deux mots soient dans la même phrase. Je ferme alors la porte pour de-nouveau me reposer avec cette journée chargée, mais à mon grand regret j'entends un rire... :

**« Kufufu~ »**

Oui ce rire... Le rire que tout le monde connaît et reconnaît comme appartenant à cet ananas herbivore... Après avoir bien fermé la porte, je me retourne pour lui faire face et préfère mes tonfas pour l'attaquer, normal quoi. Il était là... assis les jambes croisées sur mon bureau et dans toute sa splendeur... Comment ça dans toute sa splendeur !? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend !?

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ P.O.V. Normal ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Le jeune homme a la coupe d'ananas se leva et s'approcha doucement vers le chef du conseil disciplinaire, tel un félin cherchant une nouvelle proie. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas devant n'importe quelle proie faible, se laissant faire... non bien au contraire ! Mais le grand Rokudo aimait ça... Aimait chercher son adversaire préféré car il savait qu'il ne serait pas déçu.

Cependant aujourd'hui fut une journée pleine de surprise, car son envie de se battre s'était envolé... Remplaçant par quelque chose de plus profond... De beaucoup plus amusant et plaisant. S'approchant de plus en plus en direction d'Hibari, l'illusionniste maintenant à 1 mètre de lui, s'arrêta quelques secondes.

Pendant ce temps, Kyoya fut légèrement surpris, non seulement par ses pensées mais aussi par l'action de Rokudo, cependant il ne fut pas au bout de ces surprises... Surtout par l'action soudaine du maître ananastique, qui, d'une vitesse impressionnante et avec son trident, avait bloqué Hibari contre la bibliothèque.

L'illusionniste tenait son trident à l'horizontale au niveau du cou de l'utilisateur des tonfas tout en joignant ses mains avec celles de Kyoya qui avaient par mégarde, lâché ses tonfas. Mukuro adressa un sourire mesquin mais en même temps tellement sensuel à Hibari qui ressentit plusieurs émotions... La surprise, la colère mais aussi étonnamment... l'envie.

Puis surement par manque ou par pure folie, les deux plus grands dangereux et ennemis de Namimori s'embrassèrent mais pas avec un doux baiser timide... Non un baiser langoureux, s'entrelaçant leurs langues commençant alors une bataille pour savoir qui allait la remporter, se disputant tous deux et n'arrivant pas à se départager.

Rokudo voulant la victoire, de sa main droite baladeuse, commença à descendre le long du corps de Kyoya, il défit la ceinture, baissa légèrement le pantalon et mit sa main dans le caleçon d'Hibari, commençant à jouer avec le membre du gardien du nuage :

**« Ah~ »**

Kyoya ne s'attendant pas à ce geste, adressa un gémissement de surprise pendant le baiser. Mukuro profita donc de ce moment d'inattention pour rentrer sa langue et explorer entièrement la bouche de Kyoya tout en s'amusant avec le membre palpitant.

L'illusionniste aux yeux vairons, arrêta le baiser par manque de souffle et descendit le long du cou de sa proie, laissant des marques à chaque passage. Il présenta ensuite trois doigts devant la bouche d'Hibari voulant quelque chose de beaucoup plus osé que de simplement s'amuser avec le membre du gardien du nuage et murmura sensuellement au creux de l'oreille de celui-ci, pratiquement en lui donnant un ordre :

**« Suce »**

Faisant instinctivement frissonner de plaisir Kyoya, sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche, ne voulant pas recevoir d'ordre de quelqu'un et surtout pas de lui. Mukuro toujours avec son sourire malicieux, fit son fameux petit rire et commença à pomper, faisant des vas et vient avec le membre dur d'Hibari, qui, ne pu s'empêcher de gémir :

« **Ahhh~ Mmm~ ... »**

Le maître ananastique en profita alors du gémissement de l'utilisateur des tonfas pour rentrer ses trois doigts à l'intérieure de la bouche d'Hibari. Kyoya commença alors à sucer, lécher les doigts de l'illusionniste qui celui-ci prit par un désir charnel, continua à faire des va-et-vient progressifs avec le membre dans sa main. Hibari recula sa tête, se la cognant contre la bibliothèque et ajouta :

**« Ahh~ plus vite~ »**

Mais Mukuro, au lieu d'obéir aux ordres de Kyoya, il arrêta tout geste, se lécha les lèvres et murmura au creux de l'oreille :

**« On va faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus amusant~ »**

Puis avant même qu'Hibari ajouta quoi que ce soit, Rokudo le prit par les jambes et le porta en le plaquant contre la bibliothèque, laissant tomber son trident et en profita pour enlever entièrement les bas de Kyoya. Quant à Hibari, il mit ses mains au niveau des épaules de Mukuro pour se tenir.

L'illusionniste sans réfléchir ou même prévenir, entra deux doigts dans l'entre de Kyoya et commença déjà à le préparer à une entrée future, d'un membre beaucoup plus gros qui l'enverrait au septième ciel. Il écarta ses deux doigts faisant comme un ciseau puis entra le troisième :

**« Ngh... Mmm~ »**

Kyoya sentit une légère douleur mais plus l'illusionniste aux yeux vairons bougeait ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, tout en frôlant légèrement la prostate et plus il s'y habituait à en même gémir. Mais ce plaisir fut de quelque durée lorsque Rokudo enleva ses doigts, sous le regard meurtrier d'Hibari, voyant ça Mukuro ajouta tout en enlevant ses bas :

**« - ****Ne t'inquiète ce qui va suivre sera plus gros~**  
**- ****... La ferme ananas herbivore ...**  
**- ****Oya~ ?**** »**

Rokudo blessé par cette insulte pourtant si vrai, mais bon il est tellement sensible quand on parle de ces cheveux... Enfin je m'égare, donc je disais, Rokudo blessé rentra son membre dur dans l'entre chaleureux de Kyoya avant même que celui-ci ne rajoute autre chose.

Hibari, surprit adressa un petit gémissement mais de douleur, ne s'habituant pas encore à l'entrée d'un membre aussi gros. Puis... Mukuro en voyant le visage dans la douleur de l'homme qu'il était en train de baiser, sentit une poigne de tristesse.

Rapidement, il embrassa alors Kyoya mais cette fois-ci amoureusement, ce qui surprit quelque peut le ''soumis'' mais sans pour autant être mécontent, il répondit alors au baiser en oubliant la douleur. Hibari, arrêta ensuite le baiser et ordonna :

**« Commence a bouger »**

Bien sur en entendant ça, n'importe quelle personne aurait commencé à bouger pour faire plaisir à son uke mais là il s'agissait du redoutable Rokudo Mukuro qui n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordre... Il eut une idée et ajouta :

**« Oya~ quel garçon mal poli~ si tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi~ »**

Il s'approcha ensuite au creux de l'oreille de Kyoya et murmura sensuellement et avec envie :

**« Supplie-moi de te prendre~ »**

Mais Hibari, un homme d'honneur et de fierté lui répondit qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir. Rokudo voulant absolument voir le soumis devant lui, lui supplier de le prendre, prit alors le membre de Kyoya en main et commença à faire des va-et-vient progressifs en appuyant légèrement sur le bout tout en léchant le cou exposé devant lui et il ajouta :

**« - ****Tu en es sûr~**

**- ****Ngh... Mmm~**

**- ****Oui~ ?**

**- ****s'il te plaît...**

**- ****Je n'ai pas entendu~**** »**

Alors que Rokudo s'amusait à faire craquer son ''amant'' en jouant avec son membre, celui-ci jeta son orgueil de côté et tout en gémissant, hurlant, il supplia :

**« Bordel Mukuro ! Baise-moi s'il te plaît ! »**

Puis c'est alors suivi de coup de rein puissant de Mukuro contre son ''amant'', toujours contre la bibliothèque, plus les gémissements devenaient fort et plus Rokudo culbutait la prostate faisant gémir de passion Kyoya :

**« - ****Ahh~ Mmm~ Mu~ku~ro~ va plus vite~**  
**- ****Kyoya~ tu es tellement séduisant comme ça~ Mmm~**  
**et tellement appétissant~**** »**

Puis plusieurs coups de rein langoureux venant de Mukuro, s'enfonçant et ressortant du corps transpirant d'une passion de Kyoya qui était encore contre la bibliothèque de la salle du conseil disciplinaire. Les deux maintenant unis par une passion, mélangeant leurs transpirations et leurs gémissements de plaisir :

**« - ****Mukuro~ ah~ Mmm~ oui je vais~**  
**- ****Ensemble Kyoya~ Mmm~**** »**

Ils finirent ensemble, Rokudo a l'intérieur d'Hibari, débordant légèrement sur les côtés et Kyoya entre leurs deux corps transpirants, mélangeant leurs deux liquides. L'illusionniste aux yeux vairons s'agenouilla, toujours à l'intérieur d'Hibari et s'allongea par terre, tenant son soumis dans ses bras puis s'endormie tout comme Kyoya, fatigué de leurs petites activités sportives contre la bibliothèque.

Une trentaine de minutes passèrent avant que les deux se réveillent encore connecté de leurs ébats puis lorsque Kyoya se releva légèrement il remarqua un fil rouge entouré autour d'eux. Il regarda sérieusement Mukuro et celui-ci ajouta tout en riant :

**« Kufufu~** **_Un fil rouge invisible relie ceux qui sont destinés à se rencontrer et ce, indépendamment du temps, de l'endroit ou des circonstances. Le fil peut s'étirer ou s'emmêler, mais il ne cassera jamais... »_**

Kyoya, non seulement énervé d'avoir été le ''soumis'' réveilla sa colère démoniaque en entendant cette phrase et en voyant le fil rouge autour d'eux, il frappa le maître ananastique et termina par dire :

**« Baka d'illusionniste et de ses illusions ! »**

Puis Rokudo Mukuro termina en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant en disant :

**« Je t'aime aussi »**

10 ans plus tard on pouvait les retrouver a nouveau couchant ensemble et s'aimant d'une passion folle... Lorsqu'on vous parle d'une légende croyez en elle, car elle peut changer le cour de votre vie.

**~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~**

Voilà un OS de terminé, en espérant qu'il vous aura plus ^^

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour dire vos impression

Et je vous dit a plus tard

Bye bye~


End file.
